


One Last Chance

by Fireflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower/pseuds/Fireflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi receives a phone call he never wanted to hear, what is he going to do if he'll never get to see Kuroo again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Daichi's thoughts, this is pretty much told from Daichi's perspective. Present day alternates with Daichi's flashbacks/memories. After the first line(--), you get the first flashback, and then alternates. I hope you enjoy it, I am sorry if I make you feel the feels. I cried while writing this.

Daichi ran down the white hallways pleading his legs to move faster. He read the room numbers passing him like a blur: 201,202,203,204, 205. He abruptly stopped and pushed the door with his last remaining energy. As he blinked to try and understand what he was seeing in front of him a nurse reached out to him.

“Excuse me sir, only family is allowed in here.”

“I am family. He is my only family. I’m Sawamura Daichi, go get Dr. Sugawara.”

Daichi never looked at the woman once because he couldn’t take his eyes off the bed in the middle of the room. He briefly heard the nurse say she would go bring the doctor. Daichi willed his legs to move closer to the bed, move closer to the body connected to what seemed like a hundred different wires. Daichi reached out to the hand and felt how cold it was and immediately looked at the heart monitor. It was still rhythmically beeping, giving Daichi the only sign that the person in the bed was still alive.

“Hey wake up. I’m here, wake up now. You got my attention, wake up.” Daichi slowly turned to see who had just entered the room and saw his best friend. He should’ve felt some type of relief but honestly felt nothing as his friend looked down at him.

“Daichi lets step outside and talk. Nurse Aiko here will take care of him, come on.” Until Suga had grabbed Daichi by his arm and pulled him up, he didn’t even realize his legs had given way. Daichi let his friend lead him out the room while his mind still tried to grasp everything that had happened. Everything was fine until he got that phone call.

* * *

 

Daichi had just finished up a huge project with his team when he felt his phone vibrate. _That’s probably Kuroo_ , he always senses these things, he thought as he picked up the phone with a huge smile.

“Hey guess what? We finished the Kiyo Enterprise project!!Look I’m really sorry about last night, I was really stressed but I’ll be coming home early today.” Daichi turned as his colleagues smacked him on the back as congrats. He couldn’t quite make out the voice on the other end but it definitely didn’t sound like his boyfriend so he stepped further away from the loud celebrations.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t quite hear you, who is this, why do you have Kuroo’s phone?”

“Hello sir, my name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke I’m with the Tokyo Police Department. I’m sorry to inform you but Kuroo Tetsurou was in an accident a few moments ago. I saw your number was the first speed dial on his phone and assumed you are family. He’s been taken to the hospital…”

Daichi couldn’t really focus on the rest of the phone call; he had already run out of the building trying to find his car. He asked for the hospital name one more time before he hung up. _This can’t be happening, this isn’t real, it’s all a nightmare I’m having._

* * *

 

“Daichi are you listening to me? Hey?” Daichi was shaken out of his thoughts by Suga’s voice and looked over at his friend. He was dressed in his scrubs with a white coat on and a stethoscope around his neck looking back at his friend with a concerned look. Daichi only nodded as he remembered where he was.

“He’s out of immediate danger but he hasn’t responded in the past few hours. His body is fine and his vitals are all good, but he’s going to be here for a while.” Suga lead Daichi to a few chairs placed slightly down the hall from the room still haunting his mind.

“Say it to me straight Suga, don’t sugarcoat it. Say it to me.” Daichi looked up at Suga tears spilling over blurring his view until Suga was nothing but a mash of colors. He dropped his head as his friend pulled him close and with silent tears quietly said,

“He’s in a coma. He’s in a coma Daichi.”

The two sat together for a moment, Suga holding Daichi close as he sobbed and Daichi feeling Suga’s tears on the back of his neck. _He’s in a coma, he’s in a coma, he’s in a coma…_

* * *

 

“Wow you really know how to seduce a guy don’t you?” Kuroo scoffed as he leaned against the doorway looking at Daichi, causing the other man to look down at himself.

“It’s 1am and you just showed up at my door unannounced, exactly what am I supposed to look like?” Daichi glared at the tall man smirking down at him “Wipe that smirk off your face it’s way too early for that.” He turned and walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, the door closing with a quiet click behind him. _Oh now he wants to be considerate,_ Daichi reached for a mug to pour his coffee into when he saw two hands on either side of him. He felt a small kiss on his neck before the weight of a head was on his shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m here?” Kuroo softly said acknowledging he was right next to Daichi’s ear. Daichi held his mug firmly and turned in the other man’s arms finding himself face to face with Kuroo. The other man straightened up and looked down at him with a soft smile on his face. _Curse our height difference._

“I’ve given up asking questions. I’ve basically given up on sense and logic ever since I agreed going on a date with you a couple months ago.” He blew away the steam from his coffee as he took his first sip peering up at Kuroo who had an exaggerated hurt look on his face.

“How could you say that? It took me almost a year of asking before you said yes! Anyways stop distracting me from why I’m here.” Kuroo walked away leaving Daichi feeling a bit cold from the sudden distance. Daichi watched his boyfriend go back to the door and heard ruffling and noise. Awake enough to be confused but not enough to actually move he waited for Kuroo to return. As soon as Kuroo was in the entrance of the kitchen Daichi was completely awake.

“I’m actually an hour late but Happy Birthday Daichi.” Kuroo was holding a small cake lit up with candles looking at Daichi with so much love. Daichi was still in shock as Kuroo stepped closer and reached out to take the coffee mug away from him. “I know you said no big parties but I couldn’t just let you get away with nothing. Thanks for being alive for another year. Make a wish.”

Daichi blew out the candles and blushed as Kuroo cheered and laughed. After putting the cake down to cut it properly, Daichi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed kisses on his back too embarrassed to face him. _You’re already making all my wishes come true._

* * *

 

Daichi woke up to the sound of another nurse entering the room. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around and stretched the aches out of his body. He had fallen asleep in his chair again. As he got up to make room for the nurse he looked down at Kuroo. Suga came in a few moments later with a small cupcake in his hands. It had a lit candle in it as Suga looked at him with a small smile on his face.

“Happy Birthday Daichi.” Suga handed him the cupcake with a tight hug. “Make a wish.”

Take me back to my birthday 3 years ago. Take me back to my dreams. Take me back to Kuroo.

“Please go home buddy. You can’t keep sleeping in this chair. I’ll take care of him.” Suga pleaded as Daichi put the cupcake on the dresser next to the bed. He shook his head as he reached down for Kuroo’s hand holding it tight as if he could pour his life into it.

“I can’t. What if he wakes up? I want to be here. I need to be here.” Daichi looked up at Suga who had a broken expression on his face, but it was quickly replaced with his usual Suga smile. The two looked down at Kuroo’s face obscured by the oxygen mask, they both stayed quiet leaving solemn words hanging in the air.

*It’s been a year.

*Will he wake up?

*Is he ok? Are you ok?

* * *

 

Daichi shut his alarm off and slowly stretched before sitting up. He looked over at his clock that flashed 6am in a bright red light. With a sigh he began to get out of bed when a hand grasped his wrist and lightly pulled him back down. Daichi laughed as an arm wrapped around his waist tightly and pulled his back until he was up against a strong chest. He turned over and looked at Kuroo with his eyes still closed in sleep. He laughed at the crazy directions the man’s hair was going in. _Looks like his bedhead will be even harder to tame today._

“I have to go to work.” He said as he traced patterns on the arm keeping a tight grip on him.

“Mmm then go.” A muffled voice said behind him. This is bad I gotta go before I want to just stay here. Daichi fought against the warmth that was seeping from Kuroo’s body as it wrapped itself around Daichi’s body perfectly.

“You have to let go.” Daichi tried pulling at the arm only to have it get tighter. He turned around and looked at his boyfriend. They recently moved in together when Daichi complained about the constant back and forth between their apartments. He had to deal with this struggle every morning but he wasn’t complaining, he secretly enjoyed it but he would never tell Kuroo this.

“Just stay for 5 more minutes, please?” Kuroo opened one eye and looked down at Daichi’s face. With a bit more pleading Kuroo knew his boyfriend would give in at any moment. Kuroo began to rub circles into Daichi’s back and watched as Daichi’s eyes began to slowly close. _Ugh no don’t..stop…don’t stop doing that…_

“Ok…just 5 more minutes.” Daichi whispered as he leaned into the warmth that had engulfed him. “You always win. You smell like spring. Is this a clean shirt?” He sniffed Kuroo’s shirt as he wriggled in closer feeling the small rumbles of laughter coming from the tall man.

“And you,” Kuroo pushed his face into Daichi’s hair kissing him lightly on the head, “You smell like home.”

* * *

 


	2. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is passing, Kuroo is still in a coma, will he make it? Will Daichi make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL CRYING.
> 
> [Italics are thoughts, and present/flashback alternate every (--)]

* * *

 

Suga rushed into the room followed by three nurses and a medic cart. They ran over to the bed and began to set up things and change everything. Daichi had been pushed against the wall as he watched everything before him. Suga looked up and yelled and yelled until Daichi could make out what he was saying.

“Daichi, what happened? WHAT HAPPENED?”

“I-I-I was telling him stories; a story about what was happening at work and how everyone is. I was telling him about us, and how I miss him. I told him I miss him and I’m waiting for him and that’s when everything reacted. His machines just started going cr-crazy. Is he ok? IS HE OK?” Daichi couldn’t stop himself from screaming as he watched Kuroo’s body shaking on the bed. It took two nurses to hold him down and Suga was talking quickly about what needed to be done. Another nurse came over and asked Daichi to leave for a minute. Daichi was about to push her away when Suga yelled at him to step out.

_Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, please be ok, please don’t die._

After some time Suga came out and sat down next to Daichi. Suga explained what happened and that Kuroo was ok now. _Am I wasting my time hoping? Am I wasting Kuroo’s time_? They were on the floor with their backs against the wall watching as every nurse opened the door and left. _Should I let go?_ Suga reached over and wiped tears away that Daichi didn’t even know were falling out of his eyes. How can I still be crying? I thought I was all cried out…

“I think you should keep talking to him. He’s in there somewhere Daichi, he’s way too stubborn to not be holding on. I mean come on, think about all the years we’ve known him, did he ever give up? Didn’t even give up when we were playing against each other in the championships, didn’t give up chasing you for so long, that bastard won’t just give up like that. He needs you.” Suga squeezed his hand and Daichi looked over at him.

His friend looked horrible. The usually well-groomed and positive Suga had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was matted on one side. His eyes red like Daichi’s and that’s when Daichi realized, he wasn’t the only one crying. He wasn’t the only one that felt all this pain. Suga needed him just as much as Kuroo does. _I need to get it together. They need me. My best friend needs me, damn it._

Daichi squeezed his friend’s hand who whipped his head back to look at him. Daichi gave the best smile he could manage and hugged Suga.

“He’s going to be ok. We’re all going to be ok.” He didn’t let Suga go until he saw a nurse come over for Suga. “Go save lives Doctor.” He said as he stood up and pulled Suga up. Suga turned back with a small smile as he walked away. Daichi noticed some life had come back into Suga’s eyes and that’s all he needed. He took a deep breath before he opened the heavy door.

“So where was I before you got so dramatic…”

* * *

 

He threw the coffee mug across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. But nothing mattered all he could see was red.

“What the hell is wrong?? Daichi you have to talk to me! I can’t just read your mind!” Kuroo was shouting at him. It was almost midnight, Daichi had just gotten home from a late night at the office. Everyone kept dumping all their work on him and then his boss drops the responsibility of a huge project on his shoulders. He didn’t have time for this fight, just like all the others they had for the past couple weeks. _Every night, every damn night, I need a break…you wouldn’t understand._

“JUST SHUT UP. SHUT UP. I DON’T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW KUROO. LISTEN TO ME. WHO CARES IF I CAME HOME LATE??”

“I CARE YOU IDIOT. YOU NEED A BREAK!” Kuroo was heaving as his body tried to catch its breath after the loud outburst. Daichi could see Kuroo calming down and tried to follow suit but his mind wouldn’t. “Why don’t you take the day off tomorrow? Just get some sleep and if you’re feeling better then go back in. You don’t even have to take the full day off?” Kuroo was stepping closer with his arms opened wide ready to bring him in. Daichi felt himself leaning in ready to fall into those arms that always seemed to protect him and wrap him with love but then a huge pain kicked in at his temple. His mind went blank.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING? THIS ISN’T EVEN YOUR HOUSE. GET OUT!” It took a couple minutes for Daichi to realize those words had just come out of his mouth. He looked up at Kuroo who had stopped mid-step. He looked up at the crushed expression on his boyfriend’s face. He watched as Kuroo dropped his arms, no longer offering their love and protection. _No, no, no, shit._

“Kuroo I-“ Kuroo held a hand up to stop him from saying anything, from saying sorry. Daichi watched as Kuroo walked to the door, opened it and stood there.

“You’re right. This isn’t my house, I thought I could make it mine, but apparently I can’t.” Daichi’s heart broke as it heard the pain in Kuroo’s voice. He tried reaching out as the door closed behind the man Daichi loved with all his heart. Daichi fell to his knees.

_Don’t go. I’m sorry, please don’t go._

* * *

 

Daichi ran into a nurse and steadied himself before apologizing to the young woman he had knocked down. He helped her up and asked if she knew where Dr. Sugawara was. As he rushed to the room she had stated he couldn’t get his mind to stop running. _You don’t deserve him. You did this to him. He won’t love you ever again. If he dies, you killed you._ Daichi reached the door and flew into the room not caring who would be in there as long as his best friend was in there.

“Suga…Suga…I did this. I did this to him. Kuroo’s is going to die and it’s all my fault!” As soon as those words came out of his mouth his slid to the ground and broke down. Suga rushed to his side and pulled him up. He instructed the nurse, apologized to the patient, and took Daichi to the breakroom. Suga sat Daichi down on the couch and went to grab something at the vending machine. Daichi shook in his seat until he felt a cool bottle against his face and looked up. Wiping away his tears he saw Suga holding out a cold water bottle. He took it as his friend sat down next to him immediately holding him close.

“I’m ready to hear what that was about when you’re ready to talk. If you just need to cry, then I’ll be here until you’re done. I’m here Daichi, I’m here.” Daichi leaned against his friend and cried. It felt like two hours had passed until Daichi could sit up and breathe. Suga took the bottle and opened it and handed it back to him. Gratefully taking large sips Daichi chugged the bottle. When he was done he looked over at his friend who was just sitting there waiting. Waiting for answers. _He’ll hate me when I tell him._

“You can tell me anything, you know that.” Sugaa kept rubbing Daichi’s back always seeming to know exactly how Daichi felt. Daichi looked down at his hands and began to tell Suga about the night before the crash. The fight, breaking the mug, the headaches, the horrible words that came out of his mouth. When Daichi was done he felt like breaking down again, _there’s no way it wasn’t my fault._ He balled his hands into fists ready to see red again when he felt a hand pulling his face up.

“Are you stupid? So what, you guys had a fight the night before and you think YOU’RE the reason he got into an accident? You think it’s YOUR fault he’s been like this for almost two years? You’re such an idiot.” Suga held Daichi’s face firmly as he looked into his eyes with a fire in his eyes. He had only seen Suga this mad a few times but never felt the anger towards him. “Kuroo called me after he left your place that night.” _I knew it, Suga hates me now-wait what?_

“He called me telling me that you were extremely stressed and the plan failed. He told me about the fight and wouldn’t stop talking about how bad he felt. He said he fucked up and probably hurt you more and that’s not what he wanted to do. I talked to him for hours until he was calm. I told him to go to sleep and that you guys would be able to resolve everything the next day and that he could go through with what he wanted.” Daichi got more and more confused as he heard Suga talk about things he had no idea about. “Daichi, there’s no way he didn’t love you, there’s no way he doesn’t. He was planning on proposing to you, you idiot. You’re the best thing to happen to him, you didn’t kill him, and you’re what are keeping him alive.” Suga finally let go of Daichi’s face and sat back in his seat. Everything was slowly sinking into Daichi’s mind, was slowly forming into concepts. The reality finally hit him when he looked back at Suga who was rubbing his face and drinking the water. Suga made eye contact with Daichi and laughed.

“That guy can make you look like that even when he’s in a coma, he’s got you blushing and you’re sitting here trying to tell me he doesn’t love you? You both are such idiots I swear.” Suga just kept laughing and laughing until Daichi felt his mouth curl up. Soon the two of them were laughing so loud but they didn’t care. It was like the weight of all the months were being taken off their backs. In that moment they got to be, well normal, until they had to go back to reality. Suga was wiping tears from his face when his beeper went off. Daichi looked down and saw RM 205 flash on the screen repeatedly. The laughs were immediately gone as the two stood up and ran out. _Don’t die on me now, I have to tell you I love you, don’t die don’t die don’t die._

They burst into the room and Suga immediately went into doctor mode. Daichi was pushed against the wall again as more nurses streamed into the room. In the middle of all this commotion Daichi didn’t take his eyes off of the man lying in the bed. Didn’t take his eyes off the black over grown hair framing his face, he didn’t take his eyes off the moving chest giving him signs the man was alive. He didn’t take his eyes off the hand resting on the side, or the finger that was lightly moving. WAIT, IS HIS FINGER MOVING?

The next thing he knew Daichi had pushed a nurse aside and grabbed Kuroo’s hand and started blabbering. Suga was yelling at him but all Daichi could do was hold up Kuroo’s hand and yell at Suga to look! Suga looked down and stopped the nurses, they all watched as Kuroo’s index finger twitched. It twitched, and then slowly folded, until all the fingers on the hand were slowly moving. Everyone in the room looked up at the face to see fluttering eyelids until they slowly opened.

* * *

 

Daichi had just pulled up to the parking lot of his office building and he felt like death. He couldn’t sleep at all last night, all that went through his head was the fight from last night. He bent down and hit his head on the steering wheel repeatedly until he actually hurt himself. _I need to apologize to him._

He sat up and unbuckled, today was the day he was going to finish that damn project even if it killed him. He was going to finish it, call Kuroo, apologize, make a huge dinner and spend the rest of his time with the man he loved the most. _Yeah that is the plan. I’ve got this. I’ll make his favorite dishes, and maybe even wear that thing he likes so much…ok ok stop thinking about it._ Daichi blushed as his mind lingered on the sexy gift Kuroo had given him for last Valentine’s Day. He looked up at the building reflecting the sun’s light off of its mirrors with a smile. _Even if he says no, I’ll keep telling him I love him. I won’t let him go._

* * *

 

The sound of footsteps echoed in Daichi’s head as he watched people walk by him. It had been a few hours since Suga kicked Daichi out so they could take care of Kuroo and make sure he wasn’t hurt. He was sitting outside that door waiting, waiting for it to open. _I saw it, I saw his eyes open. He has to be ok. Damn it Tetsurou I’ll kill you if you die._

Daichi whipped his head up as he heard the door in front of him creak open until he could see Suga’s gray head poke out. Daichi tried reading his friend’s face, looking for some kind of sign, some kind of answer. Suga looked at him seriously and waved him to come in, he saw the door slowly open as he got up to walk in. _This is it._

He didn’t have it in him to look up as he walked into the room. He didn’t have the strength to look at the bed. _He’s gone. He just left me._

He was about to break down when he heard a faint voice call out to him.

“I think I look better than the floor, even if it’s been a while.” _I’m hallucinating. I’m dreaming._ Daichi whipped his head up at the familiar voice and saw Kuroo looking propped up in bed looking at him. He looked so weak, he looked like he was ready to break, but his eyes were just as bright as they always were, as they should be. Daichi ran over and almost threw himself onto Kuroo. He felt hot tears stream down his face but this time they were all tears of joy. _He’s alive, he’s here, he’s here._

Daichi readjusted himself when he felt Kuroo struggle under his weight but slowly an arm snaked around Daichi’s waist and seemed to be trying to pull him close. He moved in close and looked down at Kuroo.

“I thought you had left me, I was going to kick your ass.” He mumbled as he kissed Kuroo’s face everywhere. His heart swelled as he felt Kuroo’s chest move from laughing. He put his ear against Kuroo’s chest to steadily feel Kuroo’s chest rise and fall. To hear the steady beat of Kuroo’s heart.

“How could I leave you? You’d be a wreck without me. Sugawara would’ve brought me back to life just to kill me.” Kuroo replied with a slight smirk, _can’t believe I missed that smirk so much._

“I don’t want to be hearing that from a man that smells like sterile everything.” Daichi couldn’t help but smile because he honestly didn’t care what Kuroo smelled like. The man could have smelled like rotten fish and Daichi still would’ve been just as happy because he was alive. Alive and in his arms. _Where you belong._

“Mhm? You smell like home.” Kuroo whispered as he began to drift back to sleep tired from all the activity of the day. Daichi watched as Suga slipped out of the room wiping his face and Daichi was about to close his own eyes when he heard another faint whisper.

“I will never leave you.”


End file.
